1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage apparatus and data transmitting method for the same, and especially relates to a smart data storage apparatus and data transmitting method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
A data storage apparatus, for example a hard disk, is an apparatus for storing digital data. The hard disk is a very common technical product. Now every computer includes at least one hard disk.
The self-monitoring analysis and reporting technology (SMART) is very important for the hard disk. The self-monitoring analysis and reporting technology is like the black box for the hard disk. There is a lot of information about the hard disk in the self-monitoring analysis and reporting technology (for example, the damage condition of the hard disk).
The damage hard disk will be connected into a computer and will be powered on to read the self-monitoring analysis and reporting technology in the hard disk by the engineer when the hard disk needs to be repaired. However, it is very dangerous that the damage hard disk is powered on again. The hard disk may be damaged more seriously.
Moreover, an external hard disk is a very common technical product as well. However, to register the external hard disk with a handheld device (for example, a smart phone) is very complicated.